


Way Back When

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [25]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: AAAAAA, Gen, It's not sad but it's nostalgic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: While going through Sebastian's things after his death, Lafayette makes an interesting discovery.





	

“Monsieur, I don’t like us being here. You know that Sebastian’s home is closely watched by the order,” said Marquis as they walked around their former mentor’s home.

“I know, Marquis, but Lakshmi said that he might’ve collected some info on Hasting’s dealings but was unable to hand them over to her before he passed away.”

Lafayette sighed but bit his tongue and they went up the stairs and headed for Sebastian’s old office. He looked out the windows to make sure no one saw them. The last thing he needed was to be accused of treachery.

Once they entered the office, Grayson let out a surprised huff, but Lafayette knew already.

“What happened here?” he asked the marquis, looking at the office. Papers were scattered everywhere, chairs overturned, and the desk was in an in odd angle, as if someone tried to look behind it.

“After you were exiled from the order, the Lord Chancellor began to throw accusations that Sebastian also betrayed the order and dragged you into it, so he ordered his place searched by some of the knights.”

“Damn, anything we’re looking for might be gone already,” said Grayson.

“Maybe not, monsieur. Malory was clever. If he wanted to hide something, he wouldn’t let just any knights just find it.”

“True enough, let’s look around.”

Grayson focused on the desk, searching for potential hidden nooks that the knights may have overlooked. Lafayette in the meanwhile focused on finding hidden spaces in the walls, but quickly turned his attention to a painting partially covered in a dusty white cloth. Part of the frame was exposed, revealing gold gilding on wood. He pulled off the cloth, and saw a portrait of two young men in old coats and doublets. Upon taking a closer look at their faces, Lafayette realized they looked familiar.

“Is this…you and Sebastian? From hundreds of years ago?” Lafayette asked. Grayson looked up and scrunched his face when he saw the portrait.

“I can’t believe he kept that,” he muttered to himself. “Yes, that’s us, back when I was still an apprentice.”

“Mon Dieu, you both look so young,” said Lafayette. “Though Sebastian looks stern as ever.” Grayson was clean shaven, had his dark hair tied up, and did not have the stern brow he carried now. Sebastian still had the same slicked-back hair, though it only had some gray strands, and he had a shorter beard that was still dark brown.

“That’s probably because I was late for the painting. I didn’t want to do it but he insisted.”

“You? Were late? Impossible, monsieur.”

“No, it’s true. In fact I was often late for everything, including council meetings,” said Grayson, joining Lafayette in looking at the painting. He stared at the younger version of himself, still untouched by countless suffering and trials. “Sebastian didn’t like me very much as a result. He felt I was too irresponsible.”

Lafayette looked at him in shock, “You were irresponsible? Nom de Dieu who are you?”

Grayson chuckled, “I was young once too, marquis.”

“I just- find it surprising. I’ve always known you to be stern and broody.”

“I don’t brood!” said Grayson, scowling. Lafayette gave him a cheeky grin in return.

“Whatever you say, monsieur.”

Grayson sighed and patted Lafayette on the shoulder. “Let’s get back to searching, before any knights decide to pay a surprise visit.”


End file.
